


Where is this going

by autisticJuggalo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticJuggalo/pseuds/autisticJuggalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux, me, us, why no sleep, where is our future, two cool cats ahead of the time playin the blues with our only instrument, our hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is this going

As he slides another quarter into the jukebox, the yellow blood winces at the awful selection of music. But none the less decides on a song, sick of the silence that plagued the room and his mind. 

"Along Came Betty, nice choice in music friend", a man says from a distant table.

"you can actually 2tomach thii2 garbage?", Sollux hisses.

"More than stomach" the man begins, "I'd say i'm quite the lover of jazz myself, though i suppose you see otherwise?"

"damn fuckiing 2traiight thii2 ii2 ju2t the lea2t horriid excu2e for entertaiinment iin thii2 place"

"Well, i'm sure one could find plenty of entertainment, there are two of us after all. All one needs is another person and suddenly an array of possibilities open up"

"are you tryiing two 2ugge2t 2omethiing here?"

"I'm simple suggesting we spend our lonesome few hours together, i can tell you're much like I am"

"yeah fuckiing riight, you're a human fiir2t off and 2econd, you liike fuckiing jazz"

"True my friend, true, but what is it then, that brings us both to this place, at this hour? I could use rest before morning, i'm sure you know this is true for you as well"

"2o what? we're both procra2tiinator2, biig woop"

"It's far more than that, it's our desire, our longing to be awake, our need for late nights away from others, away from sunlight"

"you do know on my planet we only come out at niight, riight?"

The man chuckles, "True again, you sure are one to correct another"

"you 2ure are one who need2 correctiing"

"hmmph, well, we both could use a little correcting, these late nights will kill us one day"

"not liike ii care, everyone diie2, and even then they're annoyiing"

Another chuckle from the man, "The truest words I've heard all night"

Sollux sits across from the man, "2o, iif you're 2o aware that we're dyiing, why haven't you gone home?"

"Same reason as you, i simply won't, and there is nothing more too it"

Sollux ponder's over the man's words and then sips his drink. The night is far from over, but these night owls will be here till it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go the fuck to sleep


End file.
